Funaki Musubu
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Osaka, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2013-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Funaki Musubu (船木結) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project, she officially joined on September 22, 2013 alongside six other girls. Biography Early Life Funaki Musubu was born on May 10, 2002 in Osaka, Japan. 2013 Funbaki participated in the 12th generation auditions, and made it to the finals, but wasn't chosen to join Morning Musume. On September 22, a self-introduction video of Funaki was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel, revealing that she was a new member of the program. On December 7, Funaki was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru and Haga Akane, all seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Funaki Musubu (船木結) *'Nickname:' Funakki (ふなっき) *'Birthday: ' *'Birthplace: ' Osaka, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Eastern Zodiac:' Horse *'Western Zodiac:' Tauros *'Height:' 141cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Magic tricks *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Kimagure Princess" *'Looks Up To: ' Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Works Magazines *2014.02.22 UTB (with Tanabe Nanami & Haga Akane) Trivia *She knows how to do magic tricks. *She says that she is shy. *As of late December 2013, she has braces. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she thought she could study more. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was gradually becoming friends with the senpai that she admires and being able to dance for MV filming. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was suddenly losing parts of the new-member dance at the Nama Tamago Show. *She thinks that she won't lose to any other member in the speed of her skipping. *Musubu was the most inexperienced and roughest out of the 12th generation finalists, but spent all her free time during the training camp practicing and all of the teachers gave her a seal of approval with her tremendous growth throughout the 3 days. *She is the shortest member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, as well as the shortest current member of Hello! Project. At 141cm, she has beaten Taguchi Natsumi's record of 145cm in height. *She is the youngest out of her Kenshuusei generation, as well as the youngest out of the current lineup of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Haga Akane, They joined at the same time and they're friends, but she feels like they have a rivalry for who is going to be the center. *After her first Kenshuusei performance, she said that she had been so scared beforehand, but once she saw everyone's faces as she stepped foot on stage, she felt relaxed and happy. She thought the glowsticks were pretty and wants to see that sight again. *She took the Morning Musume audition because she liked them. Her friends had been talking about how much they admired them, how cool they were with their singing and formation dances, and wanted to be in the group. From there she started to get into them and decided to audition. *Her dream is to join Morning Musume and to keep working hard and improving so that she can challenge the Morning Musume audition again. If she joins, she wants to keep doing her best to improve. *Tsunku's comments: "Please try copying different songs and dances from what you would usually listen to so that you can dance to most any kind of music. Your singing isn't quite there yet, so first is rhythm." Honorary Titles See Also *Funaki Musubu Gallery *Funaki Musubu Concerts & Event Appearances External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, February 2014 Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:2013 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:May Births Category:2002 births Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Taurus Category:Members from Osaka Category:Blood type O Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Funaki Musubu